


Afternoon Drunk

by methuselahsattemptatlife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methuselahsattemptatlife/pseuds/methuselahsattemptatlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A future AU where 2014 Cas and Dean are on awkward terms until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Drunk

There was something going on. He came in like a whirlwind brandishing his pistol, stormy eyes alight with adrenaline, dark hair sticking in every which way. The drag of his heavy steps were so familiar to my ears. I knew them well, as I have known a lot of other things about him, and the others. Their rapid succession was enough to alert me to danger, though, and this lead to my querying about his anxiety. He began to rattle off points and notes and all manner of things, clearly overturning a simple problem for something much less interesting. There was something about being drunk that touched every part of your head that you never used. Almost like the corners of basic thought and motion had become obsolete a long time ago and had been replaced by much more complex and efficient processing. And the only part of you left awake when you’re wasted is your back up, or your basic, programming. My hand was moving before I could tell it to. The touch of his canvas jacket against my fingertips is magnetic. I reached forward and dug my fingers into its coarse material, grabbing a fistful of it shamelessly. The drone of his words ceased abruptly. Color flushed his cheeks.

“Have you ever thought about it?” I blurted.

Cas’s blue eyes rounded. “Dean, are you…?”

“Being with a guy, I mean,” I clarified. “I do sometimes. Its ok if you do.” He began to say something else. “Its not a problem, I’ll take care of it.” I interrupted, with a wave of my hand. Of course I had entirely missed what he was talking about so it was a little like lying out of my ass. Ok a lot. But I wanted an answer.

His gaze softened. “I guess I think about it.” He replied finally.

I glanced him up and down. From where I was sitting I was thinking about it a lot. Wait… I looked up when he came closer, his gun somehow back in its holster without me knowing, and my lips parted in surprise. “I usually only think about one guy when I do.” I blinked and he was straddling my lap, his crotch to mine, his chest inches away. Something in my chest sparked.

I swallowed. “Yeah. Me too.” I shut my eyes when he kissed me, feeling his entire body at once with my most basic instincts, and found more handfuls of his jacket and shirt bunched in my fists. I felt his hands in my hair and the pull of stubble on stubble at the corners of my mouth. The taste of blood and sweat rolled across my tongue.

I must have tasted pretty good - because he reached over and took a swig of my whiskey, and looked down at me with a cocked eyebrow. “I hope you remember this in the morning,” he murmured against my lips, and I lost time after that second kiss. 


End file.
